Ghosts
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: What if Lydia was caught in the blast in the school basement. Now she has to figure out where she is and why she's still there and not moving on to the next world but there's a twist only Stiles can see her. In the end will she figure out the reason she hasn't moved on? Rated K may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

Where am I? I was in the school basement. Why was I in the school basement? How did I get here? Looking around me I notice my body lying on the floor perfectly still.

"Am I dead?" I whisper. What happened? All I remember is blast and smoke.

"Lydia! Lydia! Can you hear us?" Shrieff Stilinski is over my body checking my pulse, I could hear him perfectly.

"Yes! I can hear you!" I shout as loud as I can. But he couldn't hear me no matter how loud I shouted in front of his face or near him, he couldn't see me.

"She's not breathing." Mason says, I'm not breathing? Maybe I am dead...

"She has a pulse, it's weak. She's still holding on." I had nothing to hold onto though, maybe my parents but they always argued about something and Scott but he seems different and fading away like the rest of them. Stiles? I was undecided about him, he's still cares for me and I saw that; my heart saw that as well since it always quickened when he was near. Maybe I was holding on for Stiles. Maybe.

"We need an ambulance asap to the beacon hills high school basement. A teenage girl with a weak pulse and isn't breathing." I watched Stiles' dad talk over the radio. The paramedics seem to take forever to get here but in fact it took 4 minutes.

I walked with my body in sync almost with the stretcher to get me in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Should I call her parents? Scott?" Mason asks. He seems to be nervous and worried, you could see that by the way he was fidgiting back and fourth. If you call Scott he'd be back here in Beacon Hills in a flash. I know they had to go to Mexico, I was joining them but Peter had other plans and he was impatient.

"Call Stiles and I'll call her parents." Why Stiles? They may not of rescued Scott and Kira yet. I hope they have. I hope they're safe. I start to bite my nails with worry because I didn't know if I was going to survive or what's going to happen. I'm so confused.

"Stiles. It's Mason. Lydia got caught in the blast when a berserker was attacking us." I sat near Mason in the ambulance so I could hear Stiles on the other end.

"WHAT!" I hear him shouting, "Is she okay?" He turns on his worried voice, I knew this anywhere since Stiles was always saving me.

"We don't know until we get to the hospital." Mason replies.

"Okay, can you put my Dad on please." I move to the other side of the ambulance to sit next to Shrieff Stilinski while he talks to Stiles.

"Dad, what really happened?" I hear Stiles ask.

"I don't know as I throwed the bomb, they were covering at the end but I guess she got caught. She's badly burned on her arms and part of her legs. Just get home soon."

"We heard her scream." I screamed? I remember hazily opening my mouth hoping someone would hear. I guess they heard.

"You heard her scream?" Sheriff Stilinski whispered confused so Mason wouldn't over hear a word.

"Yea. Me, Kira, Liam, Scott, Derek, Malia. We all heard her, I guess it's a pack thing. But were on our way back now. We got Scott and Kira. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I sighed in relief as I heard the news that they were all safe.

Next was my parents, they didn't take it as well but my Dad went into full lawyer mode asking a lot of questions in the waiting room. I knew for a fact that I was in surgery at the moment, Scott's Mom was trying to keep my parents calm while I reverted to pacing walking through people which was pretty cool also kind of scary.

This meaning one thing, I'm stuck in Limbo. I had read enough books to understand I was stuck in between the living and the dead, I wasn't ready to leave. I still had unfinished buisness. I wonder if Allison had unfinished buiness and came here before going onto the other world.

Maybe her unfinished buisness was to make sure we were alright before she left, most of us still hadn't recovered from her death. I certainly hadn't I missed her everyday. I sometimes visited her grave laying fresh flowers. I was supposed to do it this week and I had forgotten. Scott went as well. We alternated weeks for visiting the grave to lay fresh flowers.

"Mom!" Hearing Scott's voice pulled me out of my thinking phase pulling me back into reality. Well Limbo reality. All of the pack was assembled into the waiting room nervously with my parents to know if I was okay. Even Malia had stayed to endure the hospital waiting room, I knew she was just staying for Stiles. I would tell them all to go home, I didn't need anyone here with me.

"Mr and Ms Martin, Lydia had a hermage on her brain as well as burns covering her arms and legs. She also had punched ribs and a dislocated shoulder. At the minute she's in a coma but is stable. Only time will tell when and if she wakes up." Another reason I was stuck in Limbo not moving on. I was in a coma that was the thing keeping me here. I watched Mom's face as it turned pale crying into Dad's shoulder. I would tell them not to cry, I'm fine at the minute.

"Lydia?" Stiles questions looking directly through me. I turn my head to look at him. Could he see me?

"Stiles! I'm right here!" I say waving my arms. It wasn't helping he probably was halluncinating.

"You okay Stiles? Lydia's is in the room over there." Malia says confused looking where Stiles was looking at me.

"Yea, I thought I saw Lydia. Must be the Coffee." He jokes, was he not sleeping again? He normally texted me when he couldn't sleep because I was always still up when he couldn't sleep.

"You drink to much of that stuff." Scott tries to make a joke not a very good one but it puts a smile on my face at least.

"Can we see her?" Mom asks changing the subject.

"Yes, of course but only 1-2 at a time." The dr says. I walk to my hospital room since I was going to be cooped up in here for a while may as well get used to it while I'm here. Mom and Dad hold my hand saying all sorts of things and for once they weren't actually arguing with each other to my relief.

After Mom and Dad left it was Kira with Scott then Liam with Mason then Malia with Stiles. "Could I have a minute alone?" Stiles asks, Malia nods and I sit up in the chair with my head leaning against my hand.

"You always liked sitting in that position before you got wrist cramp." Stiles muses, I look up at him moving my arm so I'm sitting up facing him.

"You can see me?" I ask him confused.

"Yea, thought I was going crazy before." He says making me laugh a little.

"Stiles, I'm a ghost how can you see me?" I ask him.

"No idea, but I'm glad I can see you." I blush a little but not feeling the rush of blood hit my cheeks. Probably another trait of being a ghost.

"It feels nice to talk to someone than my own thoughts." I say pulling my legs up so I could sit cross-legged on the chair.

"I know how that feels, being stuck in my own thoughts playing a game with the nogisune."

"Shouldn't you be freaked out or something since I'm a ghost?" I question him since Stiles was acting all calm.

"Since we've been attacked by probably all things supernatural and Scott turning into a werewolf, I've started to believe in all supernatural things." Stiles replies.

"Even witches and werejaguars?" I have him smiling and that's all I wanted to see. It made me smile as well.

"Even those two."

"Stiles you coming? Were all going to get some Pizza. Then head home but were coming back tomorrow." Malia comes into the room. He looks over at me for some reason and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Malia sighs and walks out the room.

"Go, eat Pizza. You need to eat and rest. As soon as I figure out how to get to one place and another I'll come visit you, I promise." I smile at him reassuringly.

"I'll be back tomorrow if you don't." I nod my head watching him as he walks out and I curl myself into a ball and close my eyes trying to fall asleep knowing I probably couldn't fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes abruptly, seeing I was still in the hospital and looking over at the clock on the wall it had only been 2 minutes. What was I going do around here until I wake up? I get up and start to walk around the hospital like deranged person. Like a mad person but no one could see me.

I needed to figure out how to get to Stiles' house somehow and it was too far to walk, it would take me all night not exaggerating at all. I walk down an empty corridor noticing a little boy standing in his pj's.

"Hey!" The little boy grabs my attention and I walk towards him.

"Can you see me?" I ask him strangely.

"Of course, I can. I'm stuck here same as you. Only I've been here longer than you." He seems a bit more happier than I was here.

"How long have you been here?" I question him.

"6 months, I've gotten used to place. I'm the one who has to help people find out why they aren't moving on. I'm Charlie by the way, you'll need to know my name if I'm going to help you stay or move on." He smiles putting his hand out to shake.

"I'm Lydia." I shake his hand in return.

"Are you Lydia Martin by any chance?" He asks curiously, how did he know my name?

"Yes..." I say slowly backing away slowly kind of scared. Maybe I should of walked to Stiles' house instead.

"Allison told me about you." Allison? Maybe she did have unfinished business before moving on.

"What was Allison's unfinished business?" I ask.

"To make sure you were all alright before she moved on. She was one of the nice ones who passes through." I smile at what he said about Allison she was nice to everyone when she wanted to be.

"It was a pleasure knowing her, she was my best friend. I still miss her." I whisper sadly, I miss everyone that I lose. I'm a banshee, I can sense when someone is close to death but how come I couldn't sense mine.

"She misses you now, I think your wanting to see a certain person... Am I right?" Could he read my thoughts or something because this Charlie kid was freaking me out.

"Who?" I reply two can lay this game even if we were playing a game.

"Oh your boyfriend, it's written all over your face." My face goes red well I pictured it turning into a colour of a cherry.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protest, he's one of my closest friends. Someone I can trust.

"Oh but you looovvvveee him, you get what I'm saying." I ignore Charlie since I wanted to change the subject.

"No, but tell me how I can get to him." I demanded not too harshly that Charlie would get angry with me.

"You just simply imagine the place you want to be, then you open your eyes and your there." That seems easy enough.

I close my eyes breathing in and out imagining Stiles' bedroom I had only been in it a couple of times but I still remember every detail of it. I open my eyes and Charlie was right. I was standing in Stiles' room, Stiles was on his laptop looking up coma's. Why was he doing research?

"Stiles! You don't need to look into coma's! I'm fine!" I say walking towards the laptop.

"Jeez! Lyds. You scared me! It seems you've figured out ghostly transportation." I laugh lightly at the joke huffing I go over to sit on his bed.

"Yea, with some help. Why are you looking up that stuff?" I ask Stiles, he shouldn't be doing that. He's just adding on to my list of things to worry about today.

"I'm the researcher/Investigator, it should be my middle name really... I'm trying to figure out how to wake you up from your coma." Stiles admits, it was sweet of him to do for me.

"You don't need to do that for me. I will figure that part out on my own. Don't you worry. I'm going to try and stay." I had made up my mind now. I was staying and I needed to figure out how I was going to.


End file.
